Mrs Severus Tobias Snape
by DCV2AVP
Summary: It was one singular drunken night that put them in bed together but it was also a night that changed Severus's meaning to the war, to his heart, and his future. (does contain non-con, smut, and sailor level profanity)
1. chapter 1

I'd finally gotten the last taste of vomit out of my mouth and peeked back into the bedroom. There was a man in the bed with me. From the he looked it was real easy to get me up here in my intoxicated state. The man was beautiful. He was pale, lean, and SOFTLY snoring. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS EVEN POSSIBLE FOR MEN!!!

Anyway, I knew I should have just took the cash in his wallet and left but something pulled me to his side. I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through his soft black hair… until I saw it.

On my left hand! HOW HAD I MISSED IT?! WHO THE FUCK PUT IT THERE?! IT COULD NOT HAVE BEEN THIS GUY WHO I DIDN'T KNOW FROM A HILL OF BEANS!!!

Suddenly, like a fucking comic strip the whole drunken night returned with a vengeance and I had to go let loose what little I had left in my stomach in the bathroom. "No. No. No. No! NO. NO. NO. NO! NO!" I began screaming and sobbing. The stupid thing refused to come off.

It wasn't until after I'd hurt myself, slamming my back against the counter that arms wrapped around me. So, naturally, I slammed their back into the counter and ran out of the bathroom. The bed was vacant so I hid under the covers (childish, yes, did it seem like a good idea… also yes) and prayed that I could hide from the person beyond the sheets.

I guess my prayers went unanswered because after a few minutes of silence, the bed dipped beside me and whoever it was tried to pull the covers (by tried I mean successfully).

My eyes met black ones, cold ones that made the room feel about ten degrees colder. He ran his hands down his face and sighed. "I'll be back with breakfast. Stay here." He pulled clothes on silently and began leaving.

"Can I come with you?" I asked. I had a lot of questions.

"No. Stay here. I will be be back soon." He had an English accent. It was delightful-

NO, you cannot think this guy is hot right now! I scolded myself. I simply nodded to him and took a quick shower. The water beat across my skin almost as hard as I was beating myself up for what had happened. It was like I had no control the night before. My only thought was him and he was the end all to be all. Surely this had to be some mistake or it was a nightmare! I DID NOT DO THIS! OTHER DUMB GIRLS DID THIS! I WAS NOT SOME CLICHE BIMBO-

"Breakfast is out there whenever you are done trying to break the tiling." He called from the other side of the door.

"Don't get smart with me you English muffin." I growled under my breath. Nonetheless, I got out of the shower only to realise that the only clothes I had in that room were out in the bedroom. I sighed and wrapped a towel around myself. When I finally come out with only a towel wrapped around me, he arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

I snorted. "'S nothin you ain't seen before." I plopped onto the bed and began to eat off the tray he had brought back. "What's your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Constella Summerain."

"Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape." He said as he ran a stressed hand through his hair and nodded to the ridiculous sized rock that now sat on my finger.


	2. Trying our best to be adults

"Do you always eat like this?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"Nah, only when I wake up married to total strangers. I eat my fill before I run off, never to be seen again." I said after painful swallowing my full mouth of food in one gulp. "Do you eat breakfast?"

"No-"

I pulled the entire plate my way (this guy seriously gave me an appetite after the night before). "Good."

We eat sat in silence until I finished eating all that was in front of me.

"That was mildly disturbing. You do realize that?"

I shrugged. Deciding to give no comment to his rudeness.

"So, where are you from?"

"No idea really. I was sold by my mom when I was a baby. I've lived out in the country for the longest so you could consider that my home. What about you?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment. Then finally stuttered out, "W-what do you mean your mother sold you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just that. She was an addict. She ran out of funds and the dealers stopped using her for her body after she had me. She traded me, swore I was worth a full years supply. Later she died of an OD of record breaking proportion."

He gaped at me, looking like he saw a ghost, and that was saying something with his pale skin.

"Where are you from?"

"Cokeworth, England."

"This didn't belong to you mother or anything right?" I looked down to the beautiful emerald and black diamond ring.

For some reason, he chuckled. "No, I think I probably bought that because of my house colors back when I was in school." He looked me over again. "Did you go to school?"

I laughed at his question, ignoring his glare. "Yes, I went to school. When my mom traded me she actually gave me to an unknowingly kind man. He raised me as his own along side his own kids. His _kids_ are the ones who never let me forget where I came from and that I wasn't one of them. But I received some of the best education money can buy, not that I do anything with it." I frowned as I thought about my wasted education, something that has always struck a nerve.

"Where did you go to school?"

At this he paused and looked into my eyes, like he was searching for something. Finally, he sighed. "Your ring refused to come off when you tried to put it on, did it not?" I nodded and he sighed again. "Come with me." I took his outstretched hand and followed him out onto the balcony. "I went to a school named Hogwarts, where I learned to control this." He held out a simple black stick but I was already a step ahead of him.

"So you're a wizard?"

He nodded. "Are you-"

"No I'm nothing special like that. I am regular, like all of the other boring people. But when I was younger, I made friends with these guys who were. They made me swear to never tell anyone about what they were but I think you've already got a good idea of what that life is like." I took his wand in my hand, feeling power radiate from it.

"Don't assume so quickly-" He swore and gripped his forearm, holding onto it for dear life it seemed.

I laid him out on the cool ground of the balcony and tried my best to soothe him. I thought of everything that could be causing him pain. Finally I took his hand from over his forearm and slid all the way back into the room, putting as much space between us as possible. With one last pained look at me, he waved his wand and disappeared.

Tears of fear and hate continued to fall as I tried everything to get that stupid ring off. I COULD NOT BE MARRIED TO A DEATH EATER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hell is Home

"My God!" Sara nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw. "Look at the size of that thing!-"

"What is going on in here?" Roscoe demanded.

"Nothing. I was just happy to see Stella is all." Sara, God bless her, had to be one of the worst liars I knew.

"You sure? Cause I know if you're lyin to me and I ain't got no problem showin how much I hate liars."

I rolled my eyes and took my hands from behind my back. "I told her to lie. I ended up accidentally marrying some man last night."

His greedy eyes began calculating. "He's gotta have some serious money. Where is he now?"

"He got called in by his boss." I spat out, thinking of the skull and snake on his arm. "His name is Severus. He's from England, a professor at some fancy boarding school, and is an asshole." All death eaters were. Murdering for no reason, just because someone is not like you giv-

"Bring him by. If he wants his bride, he can buy you from me. Now, let me see that ring." He demanded, holding out his hand. He backhanded me across the face and kicked me in the stomach when I hit the floor. "DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHORE?!" I coughed up blood while he straightened out his suit. "Now we're going to try this again. Let me see that ring."

"It won't come off. I've been trying all day. I swear!"

"It's probably take anyway, when you think about it. He would have had to get it done in a night which for something to look like that, it would take weeks." Sara jumped to my defence.

He snatched my small friend to his side. "You being all educated makes you even sexier." He attacked her mouth with her tongue, groping her. When he finally pulled away she had tears in her eyes, unshed. "Get her ready to bring her new moneybag to get her-"

"She comes with me. I'm not leaving her here." I said after I spit out the blood that had collected in my mouth.

"That's if you even leave here." Was all he said as he left.


	4. Long Days

A/N: Y'all should see me right now cause I'm boucin up and down with joy cause PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS! I'VE GOT 4 FAVS AND 3 ALERTS AND A REVIEW! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY OH MY BUBBLEGUM I AM SO EXCITED. THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR ANYTHING (I just realized I was still using all caps, my bad) enjoy

Ps. My bad on the lack of disclaimers: all of the beauty and awe-inspiring creatures and peoples are J.K. Rowling's I am merely smelling the flowers and imagining a merry dance

\--MSTS--

Thankfully The Dark Lord's attention was on the disappointment that the current students were having recruiting for our cause. The meeting was to simply humiliate them more by having us who were able them torture them. Unfortunately, I was called back after the meeting for a private meeting of my own.

"My dear Severus, my most trusted servant, I have a task I feel only you can do. As you know, I already have a spy in the midst of the Order of the Phoenix. But I fear their time is limited. I will first have you follow Albus Dumbledore closely, learn his routine and who he truly trust. Then report back to me."

"What am I to do during the school year, Sir?" I asked as he left, receding into his own thoughts, ignoring mine entirely.

"I suppose you will cross that road when the time comes, won't you?" He spoke nothing more.

I apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the forever creepy owner with the toothless smile, placed a key onto the bar as I placed my gallons. Shedding my clothes and I tossed them into the basket where they disappeared to be washed. The warm shower water beat on me as I considered my eventful day.

First, I wake up married to some unknown muggle and have apparently bonded my magic into her.

Second, astonishingly enough, she knew to fear my Dark Mark. I'd have to remember to ask about who she knew.

Third, My master demands that I follow and ultimately work for the coot who is the most powerful wizard of our time.

What a day that that had turned into. He glared at the wall. The only thing he translated from his day was that he now had had some unknown muggle muscle to protect from his master, she was hopefully gonna be easy to control since she had no power and was afraid afraid my mark, and my master obviously wanted me dead. I finished my shower and dressed for sleep.

It didn't really help at all, she was still in my mind. How she looked at me before and after she saw my mark, for the first time, disturbed me. I married a woman who would fear me. I grimaced, remembering how unafraid Lily was of me when we met. I was the shadow and she was the sun. I had hope through her friendship and it all died the one day I couldn't control my stupid mouth. But never did she fear me. She may have hated me but fear was never in her eyes, even when we crossed wands when I became a Death Eater and she a member of the bloody Order.

I considered the woman who scurried across the floor in horror and fear at the sight of my left forearm. No, I may have a strong enough connection to her to marry and bond my magic but I could never love her. She was powerless, weak, and full I fear.

I decided to retrieve her in the morning, deal with everything then.


	5. Negotiations and Half-Truths

I had only been to America a handful of times in my life, not nearly enough to where I was able to know common apparition points so I was finding my wife on foot. She was somewhere deep in Atlanta. I'd passed through the upscale parts, past the family living and found myself in a seemingly abandoned. I knocked once and a man who I could only describe as a bodyguard.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to pick my wife from this place apparently. Her name is Constella Summerain."

The man grunted like a brute and allowed me inside. Everything inside was rotting, peeling, molding, or there were people who blended in easily with the disgusting interior. I was lead upstairs where most of the doors were locked and I so wished I could place silencing charms on the doors. We stopped at the door at the end of the hall. I could tell she was behind it.

"Welcome," a casually dressed man sat behind a desk. "I assume you are here for our precious Constella?"

"You would assume correct. Where is she?"

A grin rivaling the Cheshire cat spread across his face. "You will see her once we finish negotiations." He gestured to the seat across from him.

I looked down to the seat in disgust. It looked worn and on its last limb. "I prefer to stand."

He shrugged. "The matter of Constella is that she currently belongs to me, that and an makes me a great deal of money with her… skill set. Giving her to someone is not something I would lightly consider. She will come at a high cost. You do understand?"

"I assure you, I have no intentions on paying you for her. She slipped from your hands two nights ago and into mine. Should something or someone truly be of that much value to you, you surely wouldn't allow them to marry some stranger she just met. Now, bring her here."

"Mr. Snape, I'm not sure if the ways of negotiation, trade or supply and demand are new to you or if you are just rusty but I have something you want and in return, you will give me something I want."

\--MSTS--

"You have to convince him to take me too. He's not just going to be like 'Okay woman that I just met, I'll bring along your friend who I'm not sure is or is not a cereal killer-"

"Listen to me," I pulled Sara close and whispered. "Remember when I told you about that man all those years ago. Who I fell in love-"

"Is he him?"

"No, he's like him. I told you there were things about him that were magical and amazing and indescribable, remember?" She nodded. "Well that's cause it was magic. Like wands and spells, potions and dragons, unicorns and shit. I swear on my life that it's real. Please, before you tell me I'm crazy, consider how he would have found me. We swept that room and got rid of everything that could lead back to me."

"Maybe he's crazy and put a tracking chip under your skin in your sleep-"

"I sleep lighter than you and you barely sleep. Just humor me, please." I begged. She sighed and I went on. "When we got married. He bonded me to him. Not just in matrimony and all that bull shit but his magic bonded to me, making me literally his. I'm under his protection and I'm a liability to him now, which is why he's coming to get me-"

"How are you a liability?"

"His magic is stronger because of me, but at the same time if something were to happen to me, then he would be in a lot of danger. It takes a lot out of them for a bond to break. He could die from it depending on how strong the bond is-"

"How do you know this for sure though? Because your friend told you? Your friend who was part of this supposed world of magic and fairies and shit? And you still haven't explained what this magical plan is that you have to make him take me with you."

"By the principals I the bond, in exchange for the extra power boost that I give him, he has to give me one gift and as long as it is humanly possible, then he has to give it to me. Taking you with me is humanly possible so that will be my gift. I can't leave you here to waste away and eventually have your virginity sold off to the highest bidder. I'll get you out of here and then we'll put that gorgeous brain of yours to work and get me out of the bond with him and then we'll both be free. Please just trust me. I'll get us out and then you'll see that it is all true. Please, I can't leave you." Tears shed for the thought of my only friend being sold and handed off the same way I was. She was safe from the worst of it because of her innocence but I knew it couldn't last for much longer, I'd heard some of the bids for her and they were crazy high, Roscoe was bound to give in at some point. "Just trust me." I begged.

"I trust you. But I'm just worried."

"Me too."


	6. She's Safe

"Now, you have until the count of three to bring Constella Snape out here."

"You just said you have nothing for me so I have nothing for you. I assumed you Brits had an idea of a trade. But I can see I assumed incorrectly." The muggle stood up to his full height, I assume this was to seem threatening.

"Sit down you insignificant muggle." I shook my head, tired of the back and forth. "CONSTELLA!"

She rounded the corner with a younger woman holding onto her arm.

"You get back in there-" Roscoe, as he introduced himself, made to hit her.

I flicked my hand in his direction, hitting with the full force of the Cruciatus. I raised an eyebrow. My wife was making me strong enough to perform a endless Cruciatus, no muggle had ever been known to increase a wizard's power that much. He dropped to the floor and let a high pitched scream loose, writhing in pain on his filthy carpet. Finally I released the curse and looked over to my wife. Her light brown eyes met mine, filled to the brim with hate and disgust.

"And who might this be? I came here only-"

"I demand her as my gift." Her glare unwavering, daring me to say no and give her the power to destroy our union, and myself in the process. "She will stay by my side. I'm not leaving without her."

"Fine." I turned on my heel and left out of the shit hole that used to be her home.

\--MSTS--

"You said he's a killer though! What's gonna keep him from killing us?!" Sara asked behind the changing curtain.

Severus demanded that we get decent clothes, which gave us a chance to talk. Sara shoved me and the first armful of clothes she could pick up into the dressing room. The poor saleswoman trying to help us ended up on the receiving end of her glare and scurried away.

"He can't touch me-"

"What about me! I'll do something to piss him off and he'll have my head on a spike-"

"He can't. I demanded to keep you by my side, as long as I'm alive, you are too. And I he violates that in any way then he relinquishes dominant power of the bond to me. You can't be touched." I smiled and smoothed her hair."

"What about you?" She asked, unshed tears sat in her eyes.

I looked away, uncomfortable with her tears and the truth. "Don't you worry about about me. We'll be okay as long as we are together and that's what matters."

"Is that your way of saying he can do whatever he wants to you?" She glared.

I sighed. "Yes, and don't give me that look. At least with him I don't have to worry about you getting raped-"

"How, he could be Roscoe 2.0: Crazier and Worse than ever-"

"He won't. The people he's around look down on people like us-"

"Everyone looks down on hookers and druggies."

"No, they're looking down on in us for our blood status-"

"It takes no one that long to try on clothes." Severus was outside of the dressing room.

"Hold on, we'll be out in a minute." I called out and began to throw on the clothes Sara picked out that fit me. "I'll be back with some clothes for you. Please, just stay here?" I begged.

I left the dressing room to face my husband who looked less than pleased. "Nothing fit her." I mumbled and pushed past him. I returned later with a few pairs of jeans and fall tops and sweaters. I also found myself a leather jacket. Severus made me wait outside of the room and simply look when she came out, significantly speeding up the process. He had muggle money, surprisingly enough.

He had me call a taxi to pick us up and take us to the Intercontinental. "How do you know how to use muggle money?" I demanded.

"Muggles are quite simple minded really. You are not that hard to figure out." He rolled his eyes.

"You would have to show some interest in Muggles if you know how to-" It became apparent to me that I'd married a man with a glare severe enough to silence me, who wouldn't even stand down when in a room if men with guns on their hips.

"You two will be staying here until I find suitable housing in England-"

"I'm not moving to England. You'll be in more danger of us being found out. You work for Voldemort-"

There was a loud smacking sound as his hand went across my face and I fell to the floor. "You do not say his name. You are never to speak the Dark Lord's name."

"Whatever." I wiped off my bloody lip, stood up and looked around, grateful that Sara had gone to get settled."We'll be at higher risk for exposure in Europe. Leave us here-"

He scoffed. "Do you take me for a fool? You will take her and run the moment my back is turned."

"Protecting her is the most important thing to me. As much as I would love to be petty and get myself killed so you have to feel death's threshold, I can't. She matters more than you."


	7. Savior the Memories

It had grown late. My face was still hurting from where that son of a bitch had got me. The only thing I was thankful for was that I was able to cover it up before Sara saw or it had a chance to worry over me. No, when she finally came out of her room, the sun had almost entirely made it's way past the skyline, showering the sky in purples, pinks, oranges and blues. The moon was visible at the same time as the sun, my favorite time of day, when the sky made it seem like anything was possible. Escape, freedom, a family, peace, security, all of the things I taken from Sara.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"You're college educated, give yourself some credit by not taking like those of us who aren't?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to feel like I'm at home-"

"You're not, this is not our home. Our home, where we can relax will be when we get out of this posh prison. Got it? We're gettin getting out of here."

She nodded her head. "You kept your promise, you got me out." She smiled and gently bumped my shoulder. "This might be another prison but you said he can't touch me, right? You got me out and you're protecting me. Now it's my turn to help you get out, and I will. You'll be safe too." She smiled.

I pulled her into a quiet hug and watched as the colors disappeared from the sky, replaced by the darkness of the night.

\--MSTS--

I entered the home of my mentor, for what I knew would be one of the last times, she was a blood traitor. My master only let her live because she was the best at what she did, after I soaked up all of her knowledge, I was ordered to kill her, not that she wasn't already aware.

"That stalking around corner thing that you do is going to get you killed one of these days, you know that?" She shook her head of grey hair and held her hand out for the knives that stuck out of the wall, nearly hitting me.

I kissed the top of her head affectionately, as one would a mother, that was what she had become over our years of my apprenticeship. "I have something I need to discuss with you. It's about something I may or may not have fucked up."

"Is it one of those you'll be is in that Obliviate charm on me?"

"Actually, I will be taking this memory from you entirely for me to look back on. This was a very stupid thing I've done."

"Dumber than following a mass murder obsessed with blood purity when you're a half blood yourself, Mr. Half-Blood Prince?" She demanded, not looking up from her cauldron.

"My mother may have been a blood traitor but that does not mean that I am. I simply choose to honor my Prince bloodline. Now, can we have a conversation we haven't had over and over again?"

She spun around I'm her chair to face me. "Fine, what happened?"

"I married a muggle-"

It took her ten minutes and give tries for her to stop laughing. I handed her my handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm done." She sighed looking far too happy about my predicament "I'm done Mr. Honor my Prince Bloodline." She smirked.

"I'm magically bound to this woman as well. She gives me more power than she should, for a muggle. I was able to produce a wandless Cruciatus." She glared at me. "Would it make you feel better to know that I was doing it in her honor?"

Hope filled her eyes. "So you care for her?"

"Not at all. Another man as raising a hand to her when it was no longer his place-"

"It is no man's place to lay hands on a woman." She glared at me and sighed. "Have you two consummated the bond?"

I nodded. "We were both drunk out of our minds but-"

"No, you haven't then. Marriage bonds are things of intentions. You both have to be of sound mind and body go it to be truly sealed. Have you informed her of her gift that she-"

"She knows. She knew before I even had a chance to tell her-"

"What did she ask for?"

"Her friend. She is to be allowed to stay by her side, safe. She truly loves her. I don't know the story behind that but they are quite close."

She sat quietly, thinking about this. "Have you notified her family? Did you demand any dowry?"

"No, I don't think she has any family except her friend-"

"Has she told you this explicitly? You know that there can be ramifications for that."

"Well, she is what Lily and I used to be where I could go talk to her about anything, we were the best of friends-"

"How did we he back to that Evans bitch who kicked you to the side like a used dish rag over one word?"

"I never stop thinking about her." I sighed. "I don't even know how I ended up in my current predicament. She looks nothing like Lily, quite the opposite really." I thought with a deep frown.

"Tell me what you do know about her." She took my hand. "What's her name?"

"Constella Sumerain. Before we were married, she was sold into prostitution. She didn't really go into it. I told her about myself and she fucked me in a boothe of the club we were in when I told her about Lily. She said she knew what it was to be abandoned before she climbed on top of me." I frowned, finally letting myself look at the memories before I was too drunk to remember. "The only thing I remember after that was dancing and drinking too much."

"What was Severus Snape, head of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince, doing at an American night club anyway?"

"I thought I'd I went as far as possible then I could forget Lily-"

"I wish you could too." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what does she look like?"

"She's beautiful, no Lily but beautiful. She has unimaginably soft skin. It's dark as pure cocoa powder, scars all around. I plan to fix that later. She's quite short, hardly past five and a half feet. Her eyes are like coffee with a dash of cream. She's not busty anywhere-"

"Don't be rude." My pseudo-mother demanded.

I smiled. "Fine, how did you once describe yourself? She has a… willowy frame? Slender?-"

"That slender girl made you forget that Evans girl long enough to fuck and marry her." She arched an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Either way, she's not my type. She's not her." I glared at the cauldron that was now boiling madly. "You may want to do something about that." I nodded my head.

"You sound like you're about to leave." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"I am but I will need this memory. And you won't remember that I even stopped by today."

Sarafine Wesley, bastard of the Weasley clan, handed me her memory and I set her memory safely in my pocket. I kissed the crown of her head just before I took her memory of my visit.

 **A/N: I'm blushing like a mad woman here, you people spoil me with your follows and favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	8. Not Prince Charming

Weeks had past and staying hidden in the plush prison was BEYOND getting to me. Sara was fine. He was kind to her. He brought her books, they had conversations about culture, art, literature, but mostly science. They could go on forever about science and its uses, applications, theories, everything. She was learning from him, magical science, and she taught him what she has learned the 9 years she'd spent in college and he brought her books to keep learning.

I avoided him like the plague. It made no sense why he was being so kind to her but the hate radiated off of each of us when we came too close. I knew what he was. I didn't know exactly what he'd done but I knew Sara and my kind came out with the short end of the stick. He and I had our share of altercations but none when Sara was around and I never let her be any the wiser.

\--MSTS--

"You're not Prince Charming yourself you know?" Sarafine turned to me. "And hitting the woman isn't going to do much for consummating your loveless marriage. Only weak men like your father hit women and you are not weak Severus. You decided to take your mother's last name and live up to the name of the ancient and noble house of Prince then do it. At least get to know her. I know, you never thought you would marry a muggle but she has made you quite the powerhouse and the stronger you soar, the harder you fall. I know you feel the effects of not consummating the marriage, all of that power she gave you is leaving and she probably feels it too. She's afraid and doesn't know what is happening-"

"I find that quite hard to believe. She was aware of what she signed up for before she agreed to marry me. Whatever wizard she was with clearly had intended to marry her. Hell, she knew about her gift! Demanded it really. I only wish she was more like her gift." I grumbled. "She is simple. She doesn't know what my mark means and feels no fear when she sees it-"

"She is ignorant, you don't need ignorant. You need a challenge-"

"Don't give me that shite about fate again. That was an accident she and her gift are muggles, who are beneath me, but one is easier to be around-"

"Have you tried getting to know her?"

I scoffed. "She knows what I am and I know what she is so there is no reason to know each other beyond that. She will remain a secret, hidden in that room until I figure out how it will be safest for my health to remove this bond."

"Some days I wonder why I even bother." She sighed.

I groaned. We had been married for 3 months now, we had yet to consummate our vows and my magic was becoming weaker and weaker by the day. The only bit of joy I got out of all of my situation was knowing that my mudblood wife was suffering more than I was. Where a bond of this magnitude can affect the wizard it is MUCH harder on the muggle and (although it had never been proven) hopefully lead to death. All she did when she opened her mouth was judge me, a laughable notion entirely, a muggle, powerless and beneath my kind, judging their betters.

We fought when she managed to get under my skin. When she talked about my past which I never discussed with her or even Sara (who was a wonderfully well learned muggle whom of which I had no qualms). Constella somehow knew about my parents, she assumed about Lily, although she did not know her name, the bullying, the prejudices, all of it.

One Hour Earlier:

"I bet you don't even think Muggles are beneath you. I can only assume one of your parents or someone close to them was a muggle and you didn't like them all that well-"

"SHUT UP!"

"It was one of your parents wasn't it? Guess they couldn't handle the in-home hierarchy could they? Then God forbid they have a freak of a kid who was then-" Two plates flew across the room towards her. She began laughing maniacally. "Was it sweet, innocent mum? Corrupted by this cruel magical world? Left to talk care of poor little Severus she grew resentful, drunk and violent-" A knife this time. "Father came home and didn't care or care to see? Did he rape mommy the way you do me, huh?"

My hand finally sealed around her throat. "You know nothing about me or how I grew up. My past is no concern of yours and as for you and your kind belonging underneath the muck of my boots, that is something I believe in rather strongly. Please understand, when I find out how to separate us, I will kill you. I will not use magic, I want to squeeze the life out of you until you cannot say another word. Do you understand?"

She looked into my eyes calmly. "So dad was the muggle then, can I assume the drunkard as well? It would be out of place for an English woman, am I right?"

Every feeling of pure rage, hatred and aggression, I let out through my fist. She ran her mouth the entire time, never not talking until I kicked her head against the leg of the table. "FUCK YOU!"


	9. Authors note

I do apologize for not putting trigger warnings on my chapters that require as much but ollie (guest reviewer), please do not tell me what genre my story is supposed to be. Not all things start off great and characters do change. Now, I will update soon and will use trigger warnings in the future.


End file.
